


Supposed to be (Art)

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: Fan art for Buckytheducky's capbb fic "Supposed to be"!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supposed to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134039) by [BuckytheDucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky). 

> So, lemme just say what a treat it was to work on these for Buckytheducky! Seriously, my heart broke the first part of the read through and I was Inspired!!  
So y'all should really go read it!

_It’s not supposed to be like this_, Steve thinks as he presses his fingers to the small blue-white circle over his heart, the enormous expanse of golden-pink sky nearly blinding him. The ocean is dark, threatening to devour him whole, beneath him. 

[[Excerpt from [Supposed to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134039) by Buckytheducky]]


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m staying as long as you’ll have me, Tony,” Steve whispers against his lips. “You’re home. You’re my soulmate. You’re _everything_. Why would I go anywhere else?”

[[Excerpt from [Supposed to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134039) by Buckytheducky]]


End file.
